


"Whiskey has one hell of a mouth." [Daveed Diggs x Reader]

by brilliantboffins



Series: Hamilton Requests [16]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: Prompt: "Whiskey has one hell of a mouth."Y/N = your name(Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:Chrome: “Search and Replace”FiredFox:“Find and Replace”)





	"Whiskey has one hell of a mouth." [Daveed Diggs x Reader]

You stared unsympathetically at the man splayed out on your living room floor, groaning as he rubbed his head.

It had been a long night of trying to get him to settle down after his birthday party, which you had actually missed due to a work engagement, but sometime in the early hours of the morning he had come banging on your door, drunk out of his mind and rambling nonsense. How he even managed to get to your place was a mystery, but you had let him in then tried for over an hour to get him to just sleep while he insistently clung on to you like a koala. Finally, when the sun was rising, he passed out on your floor, snoring away while you grumbled to yourself about stupid ass friends who wouldn’t let you sleep.

“Fuuuuuuck,” came his eloquent curse, “My heeeeead.”

“Get up Diggs, I need to vacuum,” you said, nudging him with your food.

“Mercy, Y/n….c-can you just…shhh…speak softer?” He begged, squinting up at you with a most pathetic look.

“Fuck off. Move your ass or I’m going to vacuum over you,” you replied.

“Noooooo…you wouldn’t. I-I need care…I think I’m dying Y/N.”

You snorted at his dramatics, bending down and trying to physically lift him up. You failed spectacularly as he latched onto your arms and pulled you down to the floor with him, snuggling against you.

“Hey! Lemme up! I have chores to do, Diggs. I can’t babysit you all day!”

He nuzzled against your neck and sighed, relaxing with you in his arms.

“Just…a few minutes, Y/N. Pleeeeeease?”

You rolled your eyes but conceded, wrapping your arms around him too.

“You know, if this is your seduction plan to ultimately fuck me through my sofa into the floor, it’s not working.”

Daveed froze, every muscle suddenly tense, even his breathing stopped.

“Wh-what?” He asked meekly, eyes wide and mouth open in shock.

“‘Y/N’s so fucking amazing, she’s the perfect girl. Gonna tap that ass, man. You just wait. Diggs Seduction Plan is go’,” you air quoted, adopting a deeper voice in an imitation of him.

He seemed to shrink right in front of your eyes, panic setting into his expression.

“Where…did you hear that?” He squeaked.

You laughed and tugged on his hair.

“You, you idiot. You were screaming it at the top of your lungs last night.”

He shook his head frantically before wincing at the headache that caused.

“Nooo..no, that’s…not possible. I…I didn’t say that.”

You snickered, “’Gonna fuck her so hard, you wait and see. Her ass gonna be purple and blue. Tap that ass, tap that ass, Diggs’ gonna tap that ass’,” you continued.

“Nooooo!!!!” Daveed cried, looking almost on the verge of tears, “I didn’t say that! Oh my god, I didn’t!”

“You sure did, sugar cakes. You were very insistent on tapping my ass.”

He buried his face in his hands, rolling away from you with a whimper, “Fuuuuuuck, whiskey has one hell of a mouth,” he groaned.

It was amusing to see him so flustered. Usually he was more careful with his alcohol but since it was his birthday yesterday he must have let loose. Taking pity on the man, you reached over and patted his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s not that bad. I mean, sure you mistook me for Rafa a few times, tried to coax me into giving you ideas about how to get me to date you, tell you what kind of sex I thought I was into, and then proceeded to vomit in my bathtub, but it’s not the end of the world.”

He glared over his shoulder, looking half mortified before whining like an injured puppy. You snickered but gently spooned up behind him, brushing your fingers through his hair.

“Just, FYI, in case you still wanna tap this ass, I like dinner on a first date, and my preferred sex is rough and hard with lots of dirty talk. Think you can deliver?”

For the second time, Daveed froze. Cautiously, he peered over his shoulder at you eyes so wide it was comical.

“You…you’d be…ok with…?” He asked shakily.

“With you tapping this ass? Sure. Now get up so I can clean.”

 

* * *

 

_**END** _

Thanks for reading!!!  
You can find me on tumblr:[ la-frenchiest-frite](https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/)


End file.
